


Take a hint

by galaxxiem



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Eventual Relationships, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Implied Sexual Content, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, One Night Stands, POV Alternating, POV Third Person, Pining, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Keith/Lance (Voltron), Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 17:33:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxxiem/pseuds/galaxxiem
Summary: Keith has never been good with relationships. With feelings in general.So when his usual lifestyle of one night stands gets turned upside down by a cuban boy who won’t take a hint, he is questioning everything he thought he knew about feelings.





	Take a hint

The familiar scent of smoke enveloped Keith as he gazed out over the city below him. Here from the fifth floor, he could see that even now, early morning, some people were roaming the streets in the search of the nearest coffee-shop or out on a walk with their dog. The city life; Always people out and about, always something to do.

A gentle breeze brought with it a refreshing good morning, Keith stretching and cracking his back to get the last remains of sleep out of his system. The sun hadn’t had time to warm up the air just yet, and the morning was chilly and crisp, but it was nice. Preparing him for the day, instantly made him feel a bit more awake. 

Putting out the cigarette on the terrace railing and facing back towards the apartment, he looked through the glass door and into the room on the other side. The brunette was still passed out in bed, back turned to him and hogging the entire duvet. 

Keith slowly slid the door open, careful to not make any sound that would wake the other boy, and quietly tiptoed across the floor. He was already wearing his jeans, currently riding low on his hips and exposing the tattoo that snaked up his side, and the rest of Keith’s clothes were in a pile on the bedroom floor.

Picking up his shirt and pulling it over his head, followed by the well used and familiar leather jacket, he began collecting all his other things as well. He patted down his pockets to make sure he wasn’t forgetting anything. Ran through his mental checklist as he approached the door outside. His phone was already securely stored in the pocket of his jeans, and he found his wallet in his jacket. Cigarettes, check. Will to live, mostly there. Keys- 

A few steps in front of the door, his thoughts were interrupted by a loud groan behind him, followed by a rustling of bedsheets. Keith froze in his steps, lips pursing and eyes squeezing shut. Fuck… Was he waking up? Keith peeked his eyes open again, staring at the painted wood of the door in silence. If he just stayed really quiet now, waited a bit until he moved, then maybe the other would just-

“...Where are you going?” 

Well, there went that plan.

Keith turned around slowly, putting his hands in the pockets of his jacket and eyes landing on the person sprawled on the bed. He was watching Keith with half lidded eyes, clearly still half asleep. He squinted at the light that was slowly beginning to flood in from outside. Keith should have pulled the drapes closed. A simple correction to avoid this whole situation. Then again, it’s also quite simple to point out possible changes after the opportunity has already passed. The other pulled back his arm that was thrown over the edge of the bed to rub at his eyes, letting out a yawn in the process. 

The boy shifted to be able to grab his phone that was resting on the nightstand, using his elbow to then sit up and lean his back against the headboard. Keith watched in silence, his usual frown now appearing on his features. He really didn’t want to deal with this now. He just wanted to leave. The brunette continued to squint as he stared down at the screen, blinking a couple times before another groan escaped his throat, the boy letting go of the phone and letting it drop onto the mattress. 

“Dude, it’s like- Really early,” he whined, running a hand through his hair to try and get it to lay flat instead of somehow defying gravity. An effort which, for the record, failed. “What kind of human wakes up this early to head outside?” he asked dramatically, staring at Keith with eyebrows raised. “Besides, you know I have a terrace, right? You can just head out there to get some air or whatever.” 

Keith sighed and shook his head, shifting his weight between his feet, more of in a bored or restless way than an awkward one. He really just wanted to get outside and out onto the street; Join the rest of the pedestrians walking wherever. His mind was already looking ahead of this conversation and situation, planning the rest of the day. 

“I know,” Keith replied. This earned him a confused expression from the brunette, the other opening his mouth again as if to say something, to complain or ask him more things, but Keith was faster. “I’m leaving, so…” Keith spoke, nodding and taking a step backwards towards the door. “Nice to meet you though.” He held up a hand and waved a small and awkward goodbye before turning around to open the door. 

“What…?” A hesitant and quiet voice spoke, followed by a short pause and then rustling of sheets. Keith took the final step up to the door, turning the handle. “Wait… Wait! You can’t just-” Keith felt a hand on his shoulder, nearly jumping at the sudden touch. He raised his eyebrows, turning around a bit and looking at the boy, who had managed to stumble out of bed to stop him. He had, for some reason, brought the duvet with him and was using one arm to stubbornly hold it up to cover himself up, doing the same with his other when he’d let go of Keith’s shoulder. As if he had to cover up. As if Keith hadn’t already seen him only wearing his boxers. As if Keith hadn’t seen him wearing nothing at all. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” he asked, voice raised and looking at Keith with a surprised and almost offended expression. 

“I told you, didn’t I?” Keith replied, monotone and clear. “I’m going out.” He gestured to the door which was now open a fraction, the stairwell visible on the other side.

“Out- You can’t just-” the other blurted out, rambling because of his confusion and shock. He took a deep breath and collected himself, furrowing his brows. “You’re leaving? Just like that? I-” He stopped for a second, eyes widening as if realization hit him. “I didn’t even get your number!” 

Keith blinked, eyes focused on the brunette. This guy… He sighed quietly, inaudibly to the other, and stepped through the doorway and onto the stone floor of the stairwell. 

As he left, Keith glanced over his shoulder at him. The boy’s eyebrows were pulled together into a confused frown, mouth slightly agape, and it was visible on his lips he still wanted to say something, but couldn’t. Keith couldn’t feel bad though; He didn’t let himself. 

The brunette let his arms fall a bit further down as he put less effort into covering himself, exposing the tanned neck and shoulders dotted with freckles, already displaying Keith’s marks in red and purple. He couldn’t help but smirk at that.

Keith slowed his steps a bit, his gaze drifting back up to meet the other’s eyes. “Don’t worry, I liked yesterday,” he said, still wearing the smirk. “This is just how these things work, you know?” he said finally, nodding and walking backwards for a few steps and then turning around, taking the stairs down. Leaving the boy in the doorway, feeling his eyes follow him as far as they could, as Keith left the apartment and yesterday behind. 

Like usual.

Or so he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning "chapter" of a story I'm very excited to continue with! This has been in the back of my mind for quite some time, and I hope I can turn this into something nice.  
> I have a lot of ideas I can't wait to develop and explore, and I hope you will enjoy reading this as well!
> 
> I'm always up for opinions, constructive criticism, or any other things you'd like to comment, so don't hesitate to do so!
> 
> Until next time, take care loves <3


End file.
